Kingdom Hearts 2:Blended Hearts
by PrimarilyAbstract
Summary: It's been four years. Hoping. Confused. Determined. The prayer had been answered. The hearts have blended. But will they ever find each other? KxS Rx?
1. Anneversiary: Good thing or Bad?

Kingdom Hearts 2: Blended Hearts  
  
Disclaimer/AN: Howdy! Yeah I wrote this while I was bored like all of my fanfics. This is my prediction of KH2. Its probably totally wrong but hey, Square, if you are reading this, YOU ROCK! LOL ! But seriously, this one will probably Be my best FF yet! YAY! I FINALLY got the chapters thing down so each chapter will be in three sections, one of Kairi, one of Sora and one of Riku and sometimes I might add an extra chapter to show other stuff. It's going to be the first time I actually focus on Riku's character so sorry if the bits about Riku suck. Also, I read LOTS of FFs and quite a bit of my writing is influenced other stories. Uh, so this just might be my best are worst writing yet! Yay! Boo! I own NOTHING except Rini, my overused sister of Kairi. But this time she's ACCUALLY here for a purpose! Gasp gasp! Square owns it all! SQUARE AND DISNEY OWN IT ALL! YAY SQUARE AND DISNEY! Okay really, enough with the silliness. This story is serious. ****MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS****  
  
Chapter One: Anniversary: Good Thing Or Bad?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kairi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "My tears won't help you... So why must I shed them? I should be happy for you. A new adventure. New friends. New foes to defeat. A thrill. Right? And, you promised. You said you'd come back to me. And I said I know you would. And I still know that to this day... But when? It's been too long... Or has it? I've lost track of time. I sit on the beach. I sit in the treehouse. I sit on the paoupu tree. Looking up at the sky and waiting. I've spent so much time outdoors, my hair has darkened. Or maybe it's been to long that that it was supposed to be that way in the first place. Or could it be that I never noticed that my hair was that dark?" asked Kairi, looking her stuffed pink bunny in his ocean blue glass eyes. A loud knock came on the door. She wiped her wet eyes the bunny and pretended not to notice the knock. Another loud knock came.  
"If you want to see an insane crying teenager, come right ahead in," sniffed Kairi.  
"Are you still THAT sad over your old spiky haired boyfriend? Grow up Kairi. It's been forever since you've seen him!" came a familiar voice in a familiar mock tone. She sat up.  
"Oh, hey Selphie." She murmured.  
"It was today, right? The... The... You know... Last time you've seen them. What has it been? Four years?" she sighed, looking down at the carpet. Kairi nodded, tears streaming down her face.  
"Oh Selphie! What if neither of them come back? What if they don't want to come back? Do they even remember me? The island? Anything? Are they still even alive?" burst Kairi as her head hanging low and her dark brown, almost a burnt burgundy, hair fluttering down into her vision.  
"Kairi, he told you he'd come back. Has he ever broken a promise to you? Do you not remember what he drew? Do you think he'd leave you behind?" replied Selphie. She had heard what had happened at End Of The World all too many times. She knew everything that Kairi knew ever since the storm happened. Kairi fiddled with her black necklace. Ever since about a year after the island was restored, she had become a bookworm. She had read that if a solider in the army had died or was a P.O.W, the family was sent a gold star. So now, she wore a black choker necklace, just a plain piece of black velvet ribbon, with two golden star beads sewed on it. It was her way of showing that wherever Sora and Riku were, that she was supporting them fully. Kairi shook her head.  
"I don't think either f them would leave willingly, but I still worry. I may just be a worrywart, but I see scary images. You don't want to know what I imagine what's happening. It would make you want to cry." Whispered Kairi.  
"Try me." Replied Selphie fearlessly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wind was whirling around him. Suddenly, darkness. Words, everywhere. 'Where am I?' the young teen asked himself. He saw all his memories flash by him. Childhood. Destiny Islands. Seeing Kairi for the first time. Growing up. All the pointless duals and races he and Riku held. Then, before the storm. Gathering items. The raft. The night before they left. What she has said to him.  
"Let's go together. Just the two of us. We'll take the raft. What do you think?" asked the familiar voice. He saw her face. He heard her voice. Then, that night. The swallowing darkness. Riku being swallowed. Kari, falling into thin air. He saw her falling, heard her almost possessed voice. He saw himself, trying to catch her. But like sand through open fingers, she vanished. The rest of his memories flashed before him. Traverse Town. Battling Lots and lots of battling. Wandering around. Keyholes. By the time he got to Hollow Bastion, things slowed a bit. He saw fighting Riku. The princess, almost frozen, looking utterly helpless. Then he saw Kairi. Her body lying on the ground, Riku standing near her, not doing a thing. Her helpful cry of "Sora!" as his attention was focused on her. Everything sped up again. And yet again, slowing down again. Seeing her scared and confused as the ground they stood on separated. He saw her hand, her understanding face. He saw himself. Flying, it seemed, over the ocean. A stormy sky and rapid waves in the ocean. He seemed to see himself dead or something. How could this be possible? Then, his eyes opened. He saw a clear, sunny sky and tall buildings towering above. Sitting up, he looked around, bewildered.  
"Donald? Goofy? Oh, where am I?" he asked himself, standing up. He seemed to be in an alleyway of an industrial city. He stepped of the alleyway. The sun making him squint, he looked about. He glanced around, bewildered. He saw a high rooftop, with four figures on it. They seemed to be holding small colored circles up towards the sun, as if to move or change it. He wondered if they would help him. One of the people, a blonde boy, turned his head to look at the ground. He saw Sora standing in a small open area looking very stupid and alone. He nudged the girl sitting next to him. Looking annoyed, she turned to him. The blonde boy jerked his head towards Sora and asked her something. She laughed and told the boys to the right of her. They laughed as well, and the blonde kid frowned. Sora shrugged and sat on a bench. He looked up at the sky and wondered about Riku and Kairi. Were they still alive? Where were they? Did they still remember him? Did they think about him? What were they doing? Sora thought hard to try to remember what day it was, or at least what month or year. Then he sat bolt upright. They had to be thinking about what had happened. There was no way either one of them could forget what happened on this day. It couldn't be forgotten. Or could it? Or maybe, they didn't want to remember it. Maybe they had pushed it away. Sora frowned at the thought. No, they would still want to remember him, right? It had been four years since he had seen them. What, it had? How long had he sat through his flashing memories? How long had he been in that alleyway? His mind spun. He looked down at his big yellow shoes. Maybe he should just stop right where he was, wherever he was. He could walk away right now, get out his keyblade and end his curiosity, ignorance and pain right then and there. He considered the though and examined the Oathkeeper that lay in his hands. But he stopped. He looked up at the sun. "The same sun that is shining on Kairi. Like the same moon." He sighed to himself. So indulged in the thought of his friends looking at the sun as he did, he didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him. He didn't hear the blonde boy's friendly hello. What he did hear was a girl's shout.  
"Yo! Pointy haired kid! Are you deaf or something? He's asking you a question!" came the female voice from the rooftop. That got Sora's attention.  
"What? Oh, hi..." replied Sora, remembering that he was in a strange place with nothing but the clothes on his back, a few potions and a keyblade.  
"Is your name Sora?" asked the boy.  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?" replied Sora, bored with the conversation. The boy grinned and turned to face the building.  
"I told you it was him!" he shouted up the three mysterious people on the roof. They all shrugged.  
"Can I see your keyblade? The purple flowery one you just had. Sora shrugged and pulled out the Oathkeeper. The boy let out a squeal and pulled out an Oathkeeper as well.  
"Huh? Where in the world did you get that thing?" asked Sora, sitting upright.  
"What do you mean? Don't you already know who I am?" asked the boy quizzically. Sora shook his head.  
"Oh boy. Okay, basically, I am you," sighed the boy, sitting next on him on the bench.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Riku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rocky hardness beyond the door was no longer bearable. At least, for Riku it was.  
"I'm sick of this! Four years! Four years. No sunlight, no people, no nothing!" shouted Riku, his voice echoing throughout the cave-live place.  
"Cheer up, Riku. You know it'll open sooner or later. You know, you seem gloomier than usual. What's the occasion?" asked the mouse, sitting next to him on Riku's favorite piece of rock.  
"It was today. The last time I've seen either of them. Mickey, Do you think they really remember? Do you think Sora is still looking for Kairi? Do you think Sora is even alive? Do you think Kari is alive? What are they doing? How are they doing? Ahh..." groaned Riku, clutching his throbbing head.  
"Well Riku, I don't know. Sora has a strong heart. Kairi, well, for one thing, she has a heart of gold. And you, Riku, you have a willful heart. And each of you, well, you have a friendship so strong that you have a mix of each other's hearts. So, with that, you will be able to be reunited." Explained Mickey.  
"That sounded so corny...." Muttered Riku.  
"Yeah, it did. But it's true. Are you feeling okay?" asked Mickey.  
"Never better." Grumbled Riku. Three hours of silence (with the exception of groans from Riku and dripping water) passed by.  
"Riku, it's been four years since the 7th princess's Kairi's, heart was awoken, correct?" asked the mouse finally. Riku nodded.  
"I wonder... Could that really be true?" he asked, staring at the door absent-mindedly. Before Riku could question the king, the door opened. A body, looking as if to be of a female, was thrown roughly to the ground.  
  
A/N: And that's where Chapter One ends! Look for another chapter soon! Oh and sorry if the Riku area was a wee bit short. I'm still not used to writing in his point of view. Oh and in case you are wondering, Sora was in his memories for WAY longer than I typed. Like four years. But he had been in the alleyway for like, a week. This story is dedicated to Jeanne! Yay for Jeanne! 


	2. Who are you?

Kingdom Hearts 2: Blended Hearts  
  
Chapter 2: Who are you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kairi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Totally sure you want to hear it?" asked Kairi cautiously, not wanting to scare her friend.  
"Yes! Just tell me already!" groaned Selphie, not liking waits.  
"Okay. Picture this an industrial town, but pretty nonetheless. High rooftops and things. Sunny, cute, people enjoying themselves. Shops scattered around here and there. A small open area, kind of like a town square, with benches in it. And lying on one of the benches is Sora's body, the Oathkeeper jabbed into his chest." Muttered Kairi solemnly.  
"Whoa..." sighed Selphie breathlessly.  
"And that's not even the scariest one I've thought of." Replied Kairi, standing up. Selphie silently tagged along downstairs and outside. A small girl sat on the beach. Her hair looked like Kairi's four years ago. She dressed in a white t-shirt and a blue plaid skirt. She sat cross-legged, looking up at the sky.  
"Do you think they will ever come back?" she asked, not turning around. Kairi sat next to her, looking down on what was almost her younger self.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't they?" asked Kairi, putting her arm around the girl's shoulders.  
"Why would they?" replied the girl, standing up.  
"Do you want me to show you why at least one of them would come back, Rini?" asked Kairi, standing up as well. Rini nodded. They walked hand in hand to the secret cave. Kairi knelt down next to the drawing she cherished most. It was the main thing that kept her from running away to wherever she could run, even if that was only the separated island. Kairi pointed to the drawing. The smaller girl sat in front of it and ran her fingers along the lines.  
"Sora.... He drew this?" she asked, pointing to the picture of Sora. Kairi shook her head.  
"He drew me, I drew him. He was the first to draw the paoupu." Sighed Kairi.  
"And... You drew the one handing a paoupu to him?" she asked quietly. Kairi nodded, tears dripping down her face. Rini saw the drops on her sister's face and moved close to her, trying to tell her it was okay. Kairi smiled and left the cave, Rini tagged along behind. Kairi had learned a bunch of things since she had been without Sora and Riku. She learned how to jump very high so she could climb on to the roof of the seaside shack up to where the bridge connected to the separated island. The old wooden boards creaked as she slowly walked across. It had actually been a very long time since she went to the separated island. She sat on the paoupu tree, looking off into the distance. She didn't notice the small girl sitting beside her, but she did notice something. Someone, somewhere, was calling out to her. She heard a voice in her head, calling her. She shook her head. 'No. It must be the old memories. So many here. Ohhh... My head... It's just the memories.' The thought to herself. 'No Kairi. It's not just the old memories. I know someone who wants to see you. He knows someone else who wants to see you. Tell me, where are you? Just think it in your mind.' Thought the voice. Without a second though, Kairi thought 'I'm at Destiny islands... Where are you? Who are these people who want to see me? Sora? Riku?'. Kairi thought for a minute. It couldn't have been Riku or Sora's voice. It sounded like a girl's voice. But who would send her thought messages that she could actually hear?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Sora, unsure if he believed the strange boy or not.  
"Okay, let me explain. You remember in Hollow Bastion when you awoke the 7th princess's heart?" asked the boy, rolling his eyes. Sora nodded.  
"Well, you lost a bit of yourself. Thus created me." Replied the boy.  
"And what is your name?" asked Sora.  
"Well, I don't really have a name. But my friends call me Ravu." Replied the boy, slipping his own Oathkeeper onto his pocket.  
"Ravu? What kind of name is that?" asked Sora, wrinkling his nose.  
"What kind of name is Sora?" asked Ravu with a laugh. Sora growled and looked up at the rooftop where the three people sat, now whispering to one another.  
"Who are those people?" he asked, calming down.  
"The annoying girl is Raye. The one with black hair is Enru. The other blonde one is Taku." Replied Ravu.  
"Where are we?" asked Sora.  
"Twilight Town, of course." Replied Ravu coolly.  
"Huh?" asked Sora again. Ravu sighed and smacked his forehead. Raye jumped down off of the building, landing softly on her feet. Enru and Taku silently copied her. She walked towards the confused Sora.  
"So this is who Ravu has been blabbering about. Strange, I pictured you much more handsome. And taller." Hissed Raye casually. Sora jumped up and pulled out his keyblade.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, crouching into battle position.  
"Nothing. Gee, and considering how smart Ravu is, I thought you to be Albert Einstien." She hissed again, this time showing a row of perfect white teeth, in a curved smile. Sora frowned.  
"Do you know any people named Riku and Kairi?" he asked, sitting down and slipping his keyblade back into his pocket.  
"I was made of Riku. And I know a girl made of Kairi. No, I don't know them." Laughed Raye.  
"What?!?!" exclaimed Sora.  
"Where are they? Are they still alive? Tell me!" shouted Sora, standing up again.  
"Okay okay, calm down. I'll tell you." Replied Raye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Riku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah! The princess!" exclaimed Mickey, standing up. The girl picked herself of the ground. She had black hair that went to about three inches above her knees, and a red dress that didn't come much lower than that. She stood up, climbed the rocky cliff, sat on a rock a few feet under Riku and Mickey and smiled.  
"Your majesty. What a pleasure. And... You... A brave warrior I can see. It is an honor to meet both your acquaintances. My name is Raven." Cooed the girl.  
"The pleasure is all ours," replied Mickey, glancing at Riku. He sat, in awe, his jaw open.  
"Sir Riku, what is the problem?" she asked.  
"Erm... Nothing" replied Riku, shaking his head. Mickey stood up.  
"I'm getting tired. Good night you two." He called, walking off into a smaller cavern.  
"How do you know my name?" asked Riku.  
"I know just about everything about everyone. In fact, I know you think I'm cute." She replied, her face showing no emotion.  
"Well... I um.... I don't really think tha...." Stammered Riku.  
"You also think that my dress isn't short enough. You are wondering if I'm really telling the truth. You want to get out of here. You wonder if I like you." She spouted, eyeing him.  
"Um... Well... Yeah. But let me ask you this. What were my last words to Sora?" he asked, crossing her arms.  
"You said Take care of her." she replied, crossed her arms as well.  
"Good. You deserve a kiss as a reward." Replied Riku, un- crossing his arms.  
"I would ask you if you were serous, but I can see and hear it in your eyes and head you mean business. "replied Raven, un-crossing her arms as well.  
"Come on, pucker up." Replied Riku, moving to where she sat. Raven stared at him for a moment, frowned, then puckered up as she was told. Riku kissed her.  
"See? That wasn't so bad." He laughed.  
"Riiiiiight... I think I'm going to bed now." She laughed, climbing down. She saluted him goodnight and went off into one of the separated caverns. Not wanting to be alone, yet not wanting to be asleep, he stared down at the rocky cliff he sat upon. He wanted to get out. To be anywhere but here. Or for that matter, Destiny Islands. He couldn't, he wouldn't, be able to see all the changes. He couldn't stand seeing his being pointed out as he pointed out others. He couldn't go there. It was a prison floating in water. He didn't want to be locked up again. But, how would he ever see his friends again? He was almost positive that Kairi was back at Destiny Islands, but there was no way to get anyone in or out of anywhere. The barriers had been out up. Unless... Unless there was something else. Something that caused them to be down again. Like a heartless, only stronger. Riku stared at the wasteland that was where he had lived for the past four years. Body parts of long dead Heartless lay scatter upon the floor. Riku smirked and began gathering the pieces.  
  
A/N: And that's where Chappy 2 ends! Yay! Oh and I have an explanation for the big gap in Sora's story. See... Chain of Memories happened.... And umm... Well... It was basically just a time filler... So no story happened between CoM and my version of KH2. PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews! The rock my socks in a box with some locks and a fox dressed in clocks! Yay! And a LOT of this stuff (Especially the Sora stuff) was based off the trailer for KH2 and soon Deep Dive will be used because... Well... You'll see... 


	3. I'll Do It

Kingdom Hearts 2: Blended Hearts  
  
Chapter 3: I'll Do It  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kairi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An idea popped into her head. She wasn't sure if it was hers or the strange voice's, but she was sure it would prove useful. She turned to Rini.  
"You can go ahead home. I think I'll stay out for a while. Tell mom I'll be on the beach, okay?" asked Kairi, standing up. Rini nodded and ran off. Kairi slowly walked halfway across the bridge and jumped down on the sand. Tidus and Wakka were dueling on the sand as Selphie sat on the edge of the rock, jeering the pair. Kairi sat next to her. She grinned.  
"Miss Sob-A-Lot, why are you over here at this time of day?" teased Selphie.  
"I wanna learn." Replied Kairi.  
"Learn what?" asked Selphie.  
"To fight. If I'm going to be useful for anything, except crying, I might as learn to fight." Reasoned Kairi. Selphie tossed her a wooden sword.  
"Well then you can play winner. Show us what you got." Laughed Selphie. Wakka threw his ball again and knocked Tidus out. Kairi jumped down. And stood facing Wakka.  
"Show me your stuuuuuuuuuff!" exclaimed Wakka. She jumped and hit him square on the head. She felt strange. She felt braver than she ever had in her life. She swung the sword again, blocking his attack. She swung and hit him in the ribs. He stumbled back, hurt but not out. She ran up and him in the side. He fell back, his blitzball resting on his forehead. Kairi let out a whoop. Selphie and Tidus sat on the rock in awe, their jaws dropped.  
"Whoa... I've never seen Kairi so fierce!" exclaimed Selphie.  
"I was fierce?" asked Kairi, sitting down on the rock.  
"If you had a keyblade girl, you'd be on par with Sora and Riku." Laughed Selphie.  
"Really? You think so?" asked Kairi, amazed. Selphie nodded. The sky was orange and indigo as the sun began to set. Kairi smiled and looked out into the sky.  
"Yes. Whenever you find me, I'll be ready. I'll fight alongside you. Together... Together... Yes... This time, I'll fight," sighed Kairi, in a trance with the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your friend Riku's found himself a girl, you could say. Except she just happens to be the 8th princess of heart." Sighed Raye.  
"What? I thought there were only 7 princesses!" exclaimed Sora, more confused than ever.  
"Not anymore. Here, let me explain. Seventeen years ago, there was a prophecy told that the 7th princess's heart would be the last to be awoken. You see, all princess's hearts are sleeping. They sleep inside themselves, though. Only when all the princess's hearts are together can they awake. The prophecy told that the 7th princess's heart would sleep in a brave warrior, the one she loves. The prophecy also told that, and this is where it gets confusing, that the 7th princess held a heart that was not hers. That's how she lived without her heart for so long. The heart belonged to the 8th princess. Once Kairi's real heart was put in her body, her body could not hold two strong hearts. I'm impressed that your body held yours and Kairi's. So, the other heart had to find its own body. Luckily, she did. Thus born Raven." Explained Raye.  
"Okay... But how did all of you people get formed?" asked Sora.  
'Well, when you put in or take out a heart, you lose a bit of it. And every bit of heart needs a body. Sometimes bodies get created because they're a too many floating hearts. All of us are incomplete. We'll eventually crumble into bits. Only, there is one way to stay alive, but it rarely works." Sighed Raye.  
"How can you stay alive?" asked Sora.  
"You have to piece together a heart all of the people can join into one. But it is very hard." sighed Raye.  
"So... You're just... Place fillers?" asked Sora.  
"Well, yes. But Ravu... He's different. I think you lost a large chunk of yours... He's.... Pretty much a whole human," sighed Raye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Riku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku shuffled around the cavern, picking up random parts of dead heartless. After gathering a large bundle, he sat on the top of the cliff and pulled out something from his pocket. It was a spool of white thread and a needle. It had been many, many years since he used them but he always carried them just in case. Furiously threading, a figure started to form. It was long and all white, with a round head but no eyes. In its place was a symbol that was curiously shaped. He grinned as the figure leaped out of his arms. It scampered around and began clawing at the rock with long talons. Riku began working on a second one, not noticing that the original had multiplied. After he had created ten (but had 30 in the cave) he looked around, puzzled.  
"What shall I name them?" murmured Riku to himself. He heard a knocking on the large door.  
"Who's there?" he boomed. No answer.  
"Nothing... The nonexistent... That's it!" exclaimed Riku. 50 nonexistants were now in the cave. He wondered why Raven and Mickey hadn't woken up yet. 100 nobodies now crowded the cavern. Riku sat, confused. He had created only ten, yet 200 and more growing stood before him. What could he do with them. He then got a great idea. But before he could order the Nonexistants (there were now 800 in the cave), they were already halfway through the process. The formed a giant Nobody, larger than Darkside. The monster smashed the door with ease and walked into the oblivion that is End Of The World. Riku sat, his jaw dropped. The rest of the Nonexistants multiplied again and ran out of the cavern, leaving Riku awestruck and alone. He had created a new enemy, much stronger than the Heartless. What had he done?  
  
A/N: Hey! That's the end of Chapter 3. Notice how she says 'This time, I'll fight?"? Yeah, that's from Deep Dive! And Riku is the cause of the NonExistant! It's funny the Heartless were at first an experiment, but the NonExistant were made because of boredom! LOL. Okay a sneak preview of the next chapter....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kairi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had tried before, but it didn't turn out so well. She shook her head, trying not to remember what had happened to her. She would just have to trust herself this time, not dependant on other people. Besides, this time, she would find him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain beat down on the sidewalk. It was hard to believe that it was beautiful and sunny earlier. He saw someone, walking in the rain. He was confused. Who would go walking in the rain? He had gotten the habit of walking outside on Destiny Islands because he found that the weather was nice at night. But, besides himself, would go walking in the rain at night? Of course! Himself!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Riku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked curiously at the dark rag. What was it? Where did it come from? Why would someone give this as a present? He shrugged and slipped the band over his eyes. He found he could see right through it. He looked at the box. He opened it. Started, he stared down at what was neatly folded inside. There lay a dark coat, a zipper down the front. He grinned and slipped it on over his normal clothes.  
  
Neat, eh? Yeah! Well... See you in Chapter 4! 


	4. Reunion

Kingdom Hearts 2: Blended Hearts  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't written in SO long. I've been working on my random fanfic with Perpetual Hysteria. Very fun! And playing FFX! Also very fun! Umm...Also, Kairi chappy is really long because it well, you'll see! And the teaser for Sora, was a mistake... Yer... It wasn't apposed to be there... Forget ya ever read it! Anyways, here's the stuffz! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kairi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kairi? Hello? Earth to Kairi! Come in Kairi!" shouted Selphie. Kairi shook her head, focusing on her surroundings once more.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I think I'll go home now." Replied Kairi, jumping off the rock and walking towards her home. She heard faint goodbyes as she walked along the road. She opened the door to her house. She heard her sister's footsteps down the stairs. She gave her little sister a hug and grinned. They both trotted silently upstairs and went into their own rooms. Kairi lay down on her bed and looked at her walls. Drawings of places on the island, magazine clippings and photographs littered her walls. There was one picture, though, that stood out from the rest. It was quite an old picture, but Kairi could remember the day it was taken. It was of her, Sora and Riku, sitting on the paoupu tree, laughing. A tear rolled down her cheek as she slowly pulled the picture off the wall. She hugged the picture close to her and stood up. She pulled out her bag and began packing. It was a normal sized bag, the king you sling around your shoulder. She folded two pairs of extra clothes and slipped them in, along with the picture of the trio and some potions. She was going to go out and find him. Maybe she would even find both of them. She had tried before, but it didn't turn out so well. She shook her head, trying not to remember what had happened to her. She would just have to trust herself this time, not dependant on other people. Besides, this time, she would find him. Without saying anything, the stormed out of the house. Outside, a storm had started. Rain fell and wind shook the trees. She jumped in the water and began to swim. She felt something pulling at her, but she didn't turn back. She kept on paddling. The pull became harder and harder until she was pulled underwater, unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sora~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why is that?" asked Sora.  
"We don't know." Replied Raye. Ravu looked up at the sky. Small droplets of rain began to fall.  
"Enough explaining. Shouldn't we go down to the beach and see if something interesting is there? Cool things always wash up before storms." Suggested Ravu.  
"Yes. Lets." Sighed Raye. The three of them then went, walking down narrow alleyways and down oddly paved streets to a large beach, much like on Destiny Islands.  
"It looks... Just like home..." muttered Sora. Ravu silently nodded. Raye gasped and pointed at an object, slowly being beached upon the dark sand. They ran down to it, soon seeing it was a human. They knelt down next to it, now seeing that it was a female. The body looked familiar to Sora, but he couldn't quite place it. Raye placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, shaking her gently. The figure slowly sat up, her long reddish brown hair covering her face. Brushing it out of her face, she saw three faces gawking at her. She glared at them, startled. But, her face softened seeing one of them. He reminded her of Sora, but it couldn't possibly be anyone she knew. Sora, Ravu and Raye all blinked at her, bewildered. The tree of them wanted to ask her who she was, but weren't sure if they should. Sora stared at her. Her face was exactly like Kairi's. But, she couldn't be Kairi, could she? No, Kairi was safe and sound at Destiny Islands, right? He had to ask her.  
"Um... This may sound rude, but who are you?" asked Sora. Kairi smiled, glad that someone had broken the silence. It was funny though, he sounded a lot like Sora. Sora blinked at the girl. Her smile was just like Kairi's.  
"My name's Kairi. Um, have you seen any of these two people? I'm looking for them." Replied Kairi, pulling the photo out and showing it to the three people. Awestricken, Sora stared at Kairi and the picture she had set in front of Ravu. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then glanced at Sora's unbelieving face and quickly shut it.  
"Uh... You know these people, yes?" asked Raye finally. Kairi nodded.  
"Known since... I don't even remember when..." sighed Kairi, her voice filling with sadness. Raye smiled.  
"Well, I know them too. In fact, I know where they both are at this very moment." Replied Raye. Kairi's face lit up. Sora smiled inside to see her so happy. Her now nearly all brown hair was now soaked in rain, her clothes sticking to her skin. The same went for the other 3, but none of them cared.  
"Um... an you take me to where Sora is? And Riku?" asked Kairi, slipping the photo into her bag once again.  
"I hate to break the confused suspense, but you're sitting no less than a yard away from Sora himself.' Laughed Ravu with an ear-to-ear grin. Sora blushed and feebly waved. Kairi sat glancing from Sora to Raye and back again.  
"Are... Are you sure? Can you um... Can you prove to me that you're the real Sora?" asked Kairi. Sora shrugged and pulled out his Oathkeeper. Kairi sat, both tears and rain streaming down her face. She let out a small cry and fell forward, pulling Sora into a tight hug.  
"Oh Sora! It is you!" she cried, burying her face in his shoulder. Ravu and Raye looked at each other nervously. Kairi sat back and wiped her tears away.  
"Kairi, how did you even get here in the first place? How long have you been looking?" asked Sora, a grin on his face too.  
"I didn't leave too long ago. I guess the current..."murmured Kairi swiped me here  
"Let's not all get sick. Come on to m house, I'll get you two a nice warm place to sleep. Kairi and Sora both gratefully nodded and they set off towards Ravu's home, not noticing that they were holding hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Riku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku looked around the empty cave, then remembered Raven and Mickey. He first woke up Raven, and then woke up Mickey. He told them both a lie that a huge, white monster just came out of nowhere and busted the door open. They surprisingly believed him and took their first steps in a long time (or at least, for Riku and Mickey) into freedom. Mickey ran ahead and Raven stopped Riku to give him something.  
"I stayed up all night making this for you. I hope you like it. Maybe, well meet up someday." Said Raven, handing Riku 2 boxes. Mickey called for them to hurry up. They obediently followed. Mickey grinned and ripped the air with his keyblade in several different spots.  
"Showoff..." whispered Riku under his breath.  
"The right one takes you to Disney Castle. The middle one takes you to Hollow Bastion. As for the third one, will take you to where your heart lies. Choose wisely." Said Mickey solemnly. Raven and Riku looked at each other as Mickey stepped through the right portal. Raven wearily looked at Riku.  
"Try to show those off. If you show it to the right person, you'll find it." She sighed, smiling at him. She then turned and went through the middle portal. Riku stood, confused and alone. He decided to open the boxes. Inside the smaller one lay a dark rag. He looked curiously at it. What was it? Where did it come from? Why would someone give this as a present? He shrugged and slipped the band over his eyes. He found he could see right through it. He looked at the box. He opened it. Started, he stared down at what was neatly folded inside. There lay a dark coat, a zipper down the front. He grinned and slipped it on over his normal clothes. Then, he bravely stepped trough the left portal.  
  
A/N: Hey! That's the end of Chapter 4. Sorry about the Sora thing, I rushed it... So, if anyone has any questions, comments, cheese ort elephants, contact meh! Please R&R and read my other stories! I'm gonna post a new story, Kingdom Roommates, soon. If you are a fan of Homestar Runner, you'll LOVE IT! I don't wanna screw up again so I won't put any teasers this time around. 


End file.
